


Please Touch Me Sir!

by oppappa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bottom Jimin, Cock Slut, Crying, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Yoongi, Torture, and yoongi needs to put jimin in his place, jimin broke some rules that's all, there's only a little bit of blood, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppappa/pseuds/oppappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin wanted punishment and Jimin gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Touch Me Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is and i proofread it once. 
> 
> written for my friend viagra and jams <3 
> 
> Update: for those looking for aftercare I apologize but I wrote SMUT. I don't really write fluff so I suggest assuming there was or go to another fic, or how about writing your own. :^)

The sound of Yoongi pulling into the driveway was what caused Jimin to wake up. His eyes blinked until he could see his surroundings the best he could in the dark room he was chained in. The only source of light he had was the small little window on the door and that was really only helpful when there was a light on right outside. Jimin could barely move in his confinements. Each wrist and ankle were shackled to the concrete basement as punishment from Yoongi, all because on the previous night Jimin’s fingers were wrapped around his own glistening cock moaning Yoongi’s name without permission. Yoongi caught him in the act and chained him up in the basement to allow him to think about what he had done. Jimin thinks, and arrives to the conclusion that he would have still done it because the way Yoongi looked at him with that menacing glare was what caused him to spill all over his fingers and stomach and curl his toes into the bed sheets beneath him. 

* * *

 

_ Jimin saw the tent in Yoongi’s pants and crawled off of the bed and onto the floor, making his way towards Yoongi.  _

_ “Sir, please let me take care of you,” he begged Yoongi while on all fours, “I want to please you, Sir!”  _

_ “After you have already pleased yourself? Seems a bit selfish don’t you think, Jimin?”  _

_ “Please, please, please!” Jimin begged as he shoved his face into the front of Yoongi’s pants, lapping up what he could from beyond the fabric that confined the man’s member.  _

_ “I’m not sure you deserve such a gift.”  _

_ With that, Yoongi grabbed Jimin by the arm and roughly pulled him up to his feet and dragged him, “You know where bad boys go when they break rules? Huh, Jimin? They go into the dark room where nobody can hear them and think about what they did wrong to deserve such punishment.”  _

_ Jimin whimpered as his arm was hurting from Yoongi’s grip, as well as his newly throbbing erection that was uncovered and would at times brush against Yoongi. It wasn’t long until Jimin was chained down and immobile when Yoongi decided to unzip his pants allowing his pulsating erection to spring out, oozing precum dripping down the veins and dampening his pants.   _

_ “Look at what you’ve done you fucking whore,” Yoongi growled at Jimin before an evil grin grew and his face resembled Cheshire Cat, “Remember how you were begging to wrap your dirty fucking lips around my cock, practically drooling all over yourself? I’ll be generous and allow you to have it. Beggars can’t be choosers though, remember that.”  _

_ In the blink of an eye, he had Jimin’s hair locked between his fingers and pulling the boy’s head back and shoving himself down Jimin’s throat causing him to choke, but Yoongi didn’t allow him to adjust to anything before relentlessly thrusting into Jimin’s salivating cavern.  _

Gulk, gulk, gulk, gulk. 

_ Yoongi’s free hand came up to smack Jimin’s face, then reach down to twist the boys nipple. Jimin shrieked around Yoongi making him shudder with pleasure. It wasn’t long after that when Yoongi came down Jimin’s throat and pulled out to wipe the rest of him onto Jimin’s face, but Jimin was a cockslut and wiped his face all over Yoongi’s dick, lapping up what he could with his eyes closed, feeling the man’s wet cock all along his eyes, nose, and lips.  _

_ Yoongi backed away from Jimin, causing the boy to whine, and zipped up his pants.  _

_ “See you tomorrow Jimin.”  _

_ “...S-sir! Wait, please! Please touch me sir! Please!”  _

_ “You seemed fine touching yourself earlier. I’m sure you’re good for the night.”  _

_ “Sir! Sir!” Jimin cried, but it was no use, Yoongi had already shut and locked to door, making his was to the bathroom where he will clean himself up and to his bedroom to fall asleep for work tomorrow. _

_ Jimin wept in pain from his throbbing erection that he tried hard to get down. It was going to be a long night. _

* * *

Jimin listened for Yoongi’s key to enter the front door and waited for Yoongi’s usual routine. He would drop his keys into the bowl on the kitchen counter, but not before pulling his shoes off and placing them neatly next to the door. Then he would walk behind the bar, grab a glass, put three cubes of ice into it, and grab the Glenlivet Nàdurra bottle of scotch behind him on the third shelf up. Yoongi likes order and control as well as fine alcohol to swallow upon arriving home. This would be the second day in a row that Yoongi had to make it himself because someone just could not follow the rules. Yoongi believes that if you are not going to behave like a civilized human, then he will not treat you like one. Hence, why Jimin is sitting on the concrete basement floor in his own piss waiting for his master to release him, in both physical circumstances. 

Jimin prays deep down that Yoongi had a really bad day at work so that he can bend Jimin over and spank him with a paddle before shoving himself into Jimin’s unprepared hole and tear him apart like the bad boy he is. While Jimin was daydreaming, causing him to become hard again, Yoongi was walking to the basement leaving Jimin unprepared when the door opened, shining a light onto the boy’s helpless body. 

“You smell like piss and look like shit.” 

Yoongi unchained Jimin and shoved him into the small shower corner before grabbing the hose, turning it up high, and spraying Jimin with water full power causing him to whine. 

“Turn around.” 

Jimin complied and turned his back to his master and bent over so the water could clean him a lot more thoroughly. 

The water was turned off and Jimin was soaking wet, shivering cold, and looking at Yoongi through wet strands of his hair. 

“Come, let’s get you upstairs.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Jimin followed him out from the basement and upstairs into his room, still shivering wet. He watched as Yoongi opened his special closet to prepare for Jimin’s punishment. 

“Which one should I use Jimin? I mean, you used what was mine without permission. You know I don’t like it when people touch my things, especially you, without my permission. Jimin, I told you from the beginning that once you were mine, you were mine, no questions. How could you forget so easily? At this point I’ve come to the conclusion that you were hoping I would catch you and punish you. Hmm… yeah that sounds fitting for the situation. Well, since you want punishment, I guess the paddle wouldn’t be a good choice. I’ll use this instead.” 

Jimin’s eyes widened when he saw Yoongi grab the only paddle they never touched, the one with spikes. He was actually afraid because he’s never been punished with such a tool with sharp edges to it. 

“Bend over the bed. Now.” Yoongi commanded, and Jimin complied once again with a “Yes, sir,” as he placed himself face down into the sheets that smelt just like his beautiful master, while his wet ass was up in the air preparing for punishment. 

“How many times should I hit you Jimin? This is the third time you’ve touched yourself without my permission. I believe it would be ten times the amount you have broken this rule, don’t you think?”

Before Jimin could reply, Yoongi had already started. 

_ Thwack, thwack, thwack…! _

“COUNT FOR ME  _ PARK JIMIN _ !” 

_ Thwack _ , “FOUR!” 

_ Thwack _ , “FIVE!” 

_ Thwack _ , “SIX!” 

This went on until twenty, and Jimin was crying in pain because Jimin’s ass cheeks had started bleeding down his thighs. Yoongi grabbed the boy’s bloody asscheeks and leaned over and whispered into Jimin’s ear, asking if he wanted him to stop. 

Jimin shook his head to say yes, but Yoongi used his hand to smack the boy on the ass, “Talk to me Park Jimin! Do you want me to stop or not?” 

“Please stop, s-sir! It h-hu-hurts!” 

When Jimin touched himself last night, he didn’t think he would make Yoongi so angry to create blood, but Jimin was still hard as a rock and groaned from the friction the bed cause. 

He heard Yoongi pull his clothes off behind him, dropping them all onto the floor and kicking them over and out of his way. 

“Park Jimin, I didn’t get to properly fucking you last night did I baby? You never got to have your fuck-hole filled to the brim with my seed.” Yoongi wiped Jimin’s blood all over the the boy’s body, it wasn’t a lot of blood, but it was enough to make him almost come at the sight before him, bloody and weakened Jimin at the lowest point he’s gotten in life, for now. 

Yoongi bent down and spread open Jimin’s cheeks and darted his to tongue onto the younger’s puckered hole, moistening it before spitting on it and shoving his tongue into it, tongue fucking him. Jimin’s moaned filled the room as he bucked for more pleasure, “Sir! Please fuck me, Sir! Please touch me, Sir!” 

Yoongi got back on his feet and spit into his hand to help lube his hand a little. “Bad boy’s don’t deserve lube, so be thankful this.” 

“Yes, Sir!” 

Yoongi pushed forward into Jimin’s hole all the way, causing Jimin to whine and grab the sheets beneath him. 

“Bad boys also don’t get a lot of time to adjust either.” 

Jimin screamed as Yoongi pounded into his aching hole, just as Jimin daydreamed about earlier in the basement, but even better because this time he was properly punished and Yoongi was still spanking his ass like the naughty little whore Jimin was. 

He whined Yoongi’s name, causing Yoongi to grab the hair at the back of the boy’s head and pull him up to his feet, still fucking him. 

“Who am I? What do you call me when I punish you like a whore? What is my name when tears fall down your cheeks and your ass is getting destroyed?” 

“S-SIR!” 

“That’s right! Say it louder! Scream it for the world Park Jimin! Say, ‘FUCK ME MASTER YOONGI!’ Let them know who is in charge of you!” 

“FUCK ME MASTER YOONGI!” 

Yoongi pounded into Jimin a little more before Yoongi came into Jimin causing Jimin to come right after. 

Yoongi dropped Jimin and laid onto him, both breathing hard until Jimin squirmed from under him to breath better. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Jimin asked. 

Yoongi looked into Jimin’s watery eyes and face stained with earlier’s tear stains. “No,” Yoongi said as his made his way to hold Jimin, “I’m not mad anymore, but don’t touch yourself without my permission, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy. Now let’s take a shower and sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed please comment and/or leave kudos! 
> 
> Edit:   
> I would love to thank the following tumblr accounts for recommending this fic: bts-smut, yoonminficrec (I use this account all the time! SO HONORED), and sue-bts. If you see any other accounts that have recommended me on either please let me know!! Thank you so much!!


End file.
